The present invention relates to golf club heads.
It is known that the flight of a golf ball can be controlled most accurately by striking the ball at the center of gravity, or at the sweet spot, which is an area of the club head face that surrounds the center of gravity and has an extent that varies from one club head design to another.
In the prior art it is known to increase the area of the sweet spot by increasing the volume and weight of the club head However, this, in turn, increases its air resistance, or drag force, and thus reduces the speed at which it can strike the ball.
In addition, because the shaft of a club forms an obtuse angle with the length dimension of the club head, the head is twisted by a hinge action if the ball is struck at a point above or below the center of gravity, or the sweet spot, resulting in a hook or slice.